


Triangle World: Drabble Collection

by WhiteBAG



Series: Triangle World [3]
Category: Original Work, Triangle World
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBAG/pseuds/WhiteBAG
Summary: What the title says.





	1. Chapter 1

Xandy closes his eyes as Kelly's lips brush against his own. He winds his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, as he runs his second hand through her beautiful, dark hair. He feels her hands on his back and her lips parting and pushing forward. He smells blueberries. He's unable to think - he can feel his brain melting.

She finally breaks their kiss and pulls away to look at him. Xandy's eyes are still closed and a small wrinkle appears on his forehead.

"No, please..." he whispers. "I don't want to wake up yet."

Kelly smiles.

"We're not dreaming."


	2. Chapter 2

"You live like this?" Caleb asks, looking around Martie's small house trailer.

He doesn't want to admit it, but his bedroom alone is twice the size of this place. Martie raises their eyebrow.

"That sounded almost like a suggestion that your place is any better." they answer, smiling confidently. They place their hands on their hips, as Caleb blushes. "People tend to live in places different than yours, not everything has to be a fucking competition, you know."

Caleb shakes his head and snickers. Back in a day, he wasn't expecting to ever LIKE Martie.

And yet here he was.


	3. Chapter 3

They aren't blood related but they're still siblings. So, on those rare days when he's at home, Fella takes little Ophelia outside, to play with her.

She's eight and a little bit different from the other kids. Everyone knows that. It's not just her looks - she can be difficult to get along with. She's aware of that.

"Weird." Ophelia says, looking around the empty street. "Other people seem to... run away when they see me with you."

Fella quickly hides the dragon whistle under his shirt and smiles when she looks at him.

"I have no idea what you mean."


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas lays down in bed and kisses his wife. He had a particularly long day. Balancing parenting, work and superhero stuff is hard, and every second he can spend with Jasmine - and only with her - is like medicine.

That's why he doesn't expect it when she bites his neck - it's delicate, but he feels it, and he lets out a short scream.

"I hope that didn't wake Amber up." she laughs into his arm.

"That's not my fault, you surprised me. You have sharp teeth."

"Do I now?" she smirks and playfully bites his neck again. He's ready this time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kasandra?" Gizella shows up in the guest room, rubbing her eyes.

She's quiet because she doesn't want to wake up the other house guests. Kasandra lays in bed, trying to read a book.

"I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay." Giza mumbles, her eyes shutting down.

Kasandra is too tired to fully process that.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"What about you?"

"What about me? ...Hey!-" she tries to protest as her friend collapses onto her.

"Sleeeeep..." Giza mutters, falling asleep.

Kasandra puts her book down - she has no other choice.


End file.
